Burdens
by redmagik
Summary: All it took was a bad wake up call for Seven to understand just how much he really cares about you. *in second person POV because I can't writr it as anything else. Enjoy!


Seven's Route. Set when he keeps pushing MC away.

I COME BACK FROM THE DEAD A MYSTIC MESSENGER TRASH. LOL. HAVE FUN.

* * *

Seven knew there was something wrong as soon as he woke up. The apartment was eerily quiet and you were nowhere in sight.

A quick glance at his watch read 12:34. That was odd. You were usually up hours before he did and would bother him to talk before the afternoon rolled in.

It's probably nothing, he thought. You might have just slept in.

Taking his laptop, he set it on his lap and began to work. He still had a lot to do and there wasn't much time left.

Every so often his eyes would drift to the closed door at the end of the hallway. Were you even in there?

Realizing that you could have gone out AGAIN while he slept, Seven cursed and checked the CCTV record.

"I told her not to leave the house without tell…" he paused. You haven't left your room.

Seven was torn between barreling through the door to see you or go back to work because that would keep you safe.

"Fuck it," he said as he walked over your room.

"Hey! You need to eat." He said after a knock. No answer.

Should he just go in? But that's your room and he hasn't even seen what's in there. Oh goddamn it, he hasn't gone inside a girl's bedroom in his life. SHOULD HE JUST OPE-

The door creaked open and you stared at him with glassy eyes and a runny nose.

You looked at him like he has grown another head. Why is there a panicking tomato outside your door?

"Uh…" he stammered and you keep staring at him. "You haven't eaten yet."

"What time is it?" You asked.

"Five minutes to 1pm."

"Ah, sorry. I liked my bed so much, I couldn't leave it. Sorry for worrying you." You smiled.

Seven crossed his arms and mumbled a "I wasn't worried" before he started to walk away.

He felt you follow and for some reason that made him feel better. He turned slightly to look back and his eyes widened. He rushed to you as you fell face first into the floor.

Seven never moved as fast in his life. He caught you right before your head hit the ground.

His heart was beating so quickly he felt like it would crash against his chest.

His hands shook as he touched your burning forehead. He stared at your flushed face and all his emotions flooded him.

He cradled you as he broke down in sobs.

* * *

You woke up on the couch with a blanket over you and a hot compress on your head. Beside you was Seven working on his laptop. His back and his screen against you.

He was chatting with the RFA members.

Zen: Are you sure she's okay?

Yoosung: HOW CAN SHE BE OKAY WHEN SHE FAINETD?

Jaehee: I think we should bring her to the hospital.

Jumin: I agree.

707: I'm taking care of her. Her fever has gone down since she took the medicine.

Jaehee: I still think it would be better if we take care of her for now so you can do your work.

707: I can work fine. She's asleep anyways.

Zen: Just make sure you're taking care of her!

Yoosung: She was out late the other night buying food. Could she have gotten sick then?

Zen: SHE WENT OUT AT NIGHT ALONE?

Yoosung: Yeah, but she called me while she was out. She was buying food I think.

707: ….

Jumin: If you give me the address I could send food to you.

 _707 has logged out_

"It was my fault," he whispered.

"No, it wasn't." You said almost immediately.

Seven jumped a little and turned to you.

"You don't have to take care of me either," you said, turning your back to him. "I keep being a burden to you so I think it's better if I stay with one of the other members."

He grabbed your shoulder and turned you to face. Worry and hurt flashed on his face. "You think you're a burden to me?"

"Yes. I'm really sorry. That's why I didn't go out my room because I knew this would happen and you have so much work le-"

He hugged your head against his chest. You can hear his breathing and the rapid beating of his heart.

He held the back of your head with his hand and placed his chin on your shoulder.

"You're not a burden. Please don't ever think that. I care for you so much. Please… don't ever hide from me again. I was so scared."

The tears you've been holding back fell down your face and all you can do was grab his shirt.

"I'm really sorry," he whispered as he held you tighter. "I'm really, really sorry."

* * *

Please review if you liked it or whatever. Inspire me to write more because god knows how life sucking news writing is. -_-


End file.
